Just the Girl
by XxXRememberMeXxX
Summary: Last year, Sakura was the invisible nerd. This year she's the girl that rejected the school's heart throb, Sasuke Uchiha and he is not ready to give up on her. SASUSAKU Rated T for teen


Cookie: Hello, world of fanfiction! Its me, Cookie! I'm starting another story, but with Naruto instead of Shugo Chara! I worked really hard on this, and I already have the first three chapters made, but I will only post them if you guys like the story so far! I apologize for my grammer, I know it's terrible, but im working on it! Anyways..on with the story!

I sadly, do not own Naruto..

Summary:Last year, Sakura was the invisible nerd. This year she's the girl that rejected the school's heart throb, Sasuke Uchiha and he is not ready to give up on her. SASUSAKU

Sakura- 15

Sasuke- 16

Naruto- 15

Sakura's POV

I was that girl that sat alone at lunch studying for tests. That girl no one talked to unless they needed help with their homework or project. I was never known for who I was but by what I looked like. I was the nerd with the glasses and braces, the girl with abnormally long, curly pink hair who didn't speak her mind or say a word at all. I was the girl that was afraid to tell you that I loved you, fearing to be humiliated and rejected. Looking back on my freshmen year, I guess you could say i was a lot of things but, "popular?"That was not one.  
The definition of "Popular" is to be wildly liked or appreciated. I was neither. But Karen on the other hand, fit the word perfectly according to our school. But personally, I disagree. Sure she had it all, the slutty clothes to make the boys drool, the abnormally big stellatos, the gorgeous red velvet hair and caked on makeup. She had everything she needed to be popular, even the two stupid side kicks you see in the movies, who do everything she says with no questions asked. But from what i see, shes just a fake girl, who is cruel to everyone and doesn't care. I'm positive that people only like her because, their afraid. Afraid, that if they don't like her, shell ruin them and trust me, she will do everything to do so. Other girls envy her, not only because of her popularity and gorgeous looks, but because of her boyfriend, the famous Sasuke Uchiha and when I say famous I mean it. Hes captain of the football team, Student Body President and our school record holder for most knives thrown in 1 minute. So he's kind of a big deal at our school.  
Not only is Sasuke known for his accomplishments, but for his handsome looks. His black Hair matched his ice cold onyx eyes and his families well known smirk was always plastered on his face and I wanted him. But, just like every other teenage love story, he didn't know who I was and he belonged to the popular girl, not the socially retarted girl. But that was about to change. Tomorrow is my first day of tenth grade, and I, Sakura Haruno was going to get Sasuke Uchiha.

Next Day

BEEP BEEP BE- I slammed my fist onto my annoying alarm clock and looked at the time, 5:30 am. I dragged myself out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. I splashed the icy water onto my face, waking me up. I pulled out my contacts and gently set them onto my emerald orbs. Yes, contacts. No more geeky, huge, thick glasses, just normal looking eyes. That wasn't the only different thing about my appearance, i also got my braces off. Ino, my best and only friend, even taught me how to straighten my hair. Taming my once long and wild curly hair. I learned to put on just enough makeup to look natural but glamorous. I had a new look and for once in my life, I felt pretty. I finished my hair and makeup and walked into my closet. I put on a red long sleeved shirt that had HOLLISTER written across my chest and dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of white vans. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. My daily strawberry Poptart popped up and out of the toaster and into my hands. "Bye mom! I'll see you after school!" I yelled walking out of my house. I made my way down the street and around the corner towards school. I ran up the cement stairs and into the hallways. I could hear whispers as I walked by, most where a "Who is she?'' or "Do you think she's single?" I ignored them and carried on to my locker. I entered in the combination and opened up my locker. I shoved my books inside and slammed my locker shut. I turned around to see my loudmouthed friend, Ino, applying cherry lip gloss across her plump lips. She looked me up and down and smiled, "Damn, forehead, you look sexy!"

I smiled at that. Me?Sexy? I could get used to this! I eyed her outfit as well. She had on a blue spaghetti strapped shirt with layers going across it, with white shorts and white sandals. Her silky blonde hair was up in a messy bun with a few strands coming out. Her sky blue eyes where brought out by her brown, smokey eyes makeup."Your not so bad yourself!" I replied. "Thanks! Can I see your schedule? I wanna know if I have any classes with you." "sure!" I replied. I reached my hand into my black bag and looked around for my schedule. 'Shit." I cursed, " I lost it!" She looked at me, not even surprised by my ditzy move. "Just go to the councilor and have her re print it." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. " Oh right, I'll go do that!" I waved a goodbye to Ino and rushed down the hallways trying to get to the office and re print my schedule before the bell rang. I turned the corner of the long hallway and ran into a someones head in a full on collision. Followed by the hard floor and a splash of hot coffee."You klutz! You ruined my outfit!" I looked up to see none other then Karen, with Sasuke beside her and her clones behind her. I examined her outfit, and to be honest, I think I made it better with the dark liquid all over her skin-tight mini skirt and white v-neck. I smiled to myself, Its my first day back and iv'e all ready done something bad to Karen."What? You think this is funny? Now the whole school will be able to see through my shirt!" I started laughing as she stomped away with her clones behind her. Sasuke stood there for second staring at me. His eyes where burning holes through my head. I thought he was gonna yell at me or something, until he extended his hand and helped me up.

Wait a minute. Helping me up? This must be a joke! I just dumped coffee all over his girlfriend. Why is he helping me..I grabbed his hand and stood up straight and picked up my bag. "I'm Sasuke, your hot, wanna date?" What the hell? He has a girlfriend and he doesn't even know my name! I've known this vain ass for two minutes and I already know hes a douche bag. " No." I said and walked away. I heard some idiot burst out laughing and turned around to see Naruto. My old childhood friend and Sasuke's best friend. The blonde continued laughing and pointed towards Sasuke and started chanting, "Teme got rejected! Teme got rejected!" I walked away when Sasuke grabbed my wrist. "What?" I rolled my eyes, is he deaf? "I said no." he looked at me with shock and anger in his onyx eyes. "Nobody denies, Sasuke Uchiha! You should be happy I even asked you out!" he said coldly.

" Haha, your funny when your mad! And guess what? You weren't denied. You where rejected." With that I walked away leaving a pissed off Sasuke and a laughing this will be an interesting year.

Sasuke's POV

That bitch rejected me? No. I do not get rejected. This is not over. I will get her..

Cookie: Well there you go! Like? Dislike? Should I continue this? Your opinions are needed! Flames are welcome! I will do anything for my story to get better! Sorry again, for my grammar. I know its terrible but,other then that I hope you liked this chapter! R&R :D


End file.
